100 oneshots
by Clove1113
Summary: Written for Prin Partus's 100 one-shot challenge. Like it says in the ttitle, 100 oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

Written for Prin Partus's 100 one-shot challenge.

I don't own warriors—sadly. Wish I did though.

Leopardstar's dying moments:

She lay there, barely moving, yet inside her head, she was as moving as she had been as a kit. She barely heard Mothwing and Mistyfoot speaking to one another. Each breath tore at her, and she could see the warriors of StarClan waiting for her, fuzzy outlines now, but growing clearer every moment. She saw the shape of Sunfish, her oldest friend, her confidant. She saw Crookedstar, the leader before herself, who had served RiverClan much better than she had. She saw Whitefang, her old mentor. Mudfur, her Father, both her real and foster Mothers' were there, and then, she saw him. Picking his way carefully towards her, she couldn't help the whale of guilt and grief that ripped from her mouth as he neared.

"Stonefur, oh Stonefur. I'm sorry, so sorry." She bowed her head to her former deputy, the cat who had died because of the choices she had made, who had died because she was too weak to stand up to Tigerstar.

"I won't tell you that it's okay, because I spent moons upon moons hating you for the choices you made, but I will tell you that you were among the best leaders in the forest, and I forgive you for my death." He said.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." The golden furred leader replied bitterly.

"You do. More than you could ever know. I loved my Clan, still love them, with the whole of my being. And you cared for them. You made Mistyfoot, my sister, your deputy, and Mothwing your medicine cat. You lead RiverClan through the great journey, and fought beside them for many seasons. RiverClan couldn't have had better than you, Leopardstar." He touched his nose to the top of her head and beckoned with his tail to Sunfish. "I have said what I came to say, Sunfish can guide you to our ranks."

"Well, long time know see Leopardstar." Sunfish circled around and around her best friend. "I have to guide you to Starclan. Are you ready?" She gently nudges Leopardstar with her nose.

"But I wanted to tell Mistyfoot that I'm sorry before I leave, I wanted to moons ago, but…"

"As proud as ever, Leopardstar. You'll have your chance for that. I promise."

"And you never break your promises." Leopardstar remembered when they were kits and Sunfish had promised that she would eat six whole trout's. She actually had, and thrown up straight away. The memory brought a rare smile to the old cat's lips, and she followed her oldest friend, who knows where.

They spiraled through patches of sky and cloud, walked paths of silken ferns. They flew in the breeze, and they fell to the ground in synchrony with the raindrops. Though most cats would have been scared, Leopardstar wasn't. She was with her best friend, her only friend really, and that was enough. Sunfish was the cat she would die for, and she knew that Sunfish would die for her. Sunfish had kept her secret, that she was truly a dry paw, a RiverClan cat who didn't like water, for her whole life long

Leopardstar was safe in the comfort of her friend, and she knew it.

After what felt like seconds, but might have been moons, the two cats touched down on a river bed. The water seemed to flow slowly, and the flickering of silvery fish was always seen. Leopardstar felt as if she could run for moons upon moons, like a kit again. She couldn't resist leaping around and around Sunfish, who purred excitedly.

The chorus of voices welcomed her then. "Leopardstar! Leopardstar! Leopardstar! Welcome to Starclan." The voices were both soft and strong, quiet and loud, gentle and fierce. And Leopardstar was happy.

Author's note: This is the first of 100 one shots about warriors. This is my first Warriors fanfic, and likely to be my only one, but who knows! How do you like it? I think the next one will be Ivykit meeting Jayfeather, because I want to do a happier one, I'm tired of writing death scenes! Please read and review! Bye,

/Gia


	2. FoxDung!

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

Cloudkit has a tantrum

A/n: For the people out there who believe in StarClan, then this will offend you. So if you believe in Starclan, do not read. I will repeat, because I don't want complaints saying "That's not true, starclan is real and out there, Cloudkit is evil" I also want to apologize to Cloudkit because I am totally mocking his personality here, and remember this one shot is a parody. REMEMBER PARODY!

Cloudkit and Fernkit were playing with a mouse. Cloudkit grabbed it by the tail and swung it around while Fernkit tried to pounce on it. At that moment, Brindleface came out of the nursery.

"You know that you're not allowed to do that," she scolded grabbing the mouse.

"But, it's fun." Cloudkit complained loudly.

"What would StarClan think?" Their mother scolded lightly.

"StarClan is Fox dung, Fox dung, Fox dung!" Cloudkit howled.

"Cloudkit-" Brindleface said calmly.

"It is sooo Fox dung!" He bellowed.

"StarClan is not Fox dung." Brindleface said losing patience.

"Yeah, well then it's Mouse dung!" Cloudkit threw himself on the ground and pounded his tiny paws against it. "FOX DUNG!" He screeched.

"Uh, Cloudkit?" Fernkit piped up.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Cloudkit wailed. "Thorn in my pad. Fetch Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang didn't need to be fetched, with the noise Cloudkit had made, half the clan was there already.

"Here," she yanked out the offending object before backing away quickly, not wanting her ears blasted by Cloudkit's next shriek.

But it wasn't a shriek. Instead Cloudkit said in a very reasonable tone, "StarClan is Fox dung through and through."

And that is what happens if you give Gia way to much sugar late at night. Hehehe.

I hope you found this a little amusing? I'm going to do a pattern now. Serious, long, one shot, humorous short one shot. KK? Please review!

Gia


End file.
